Rob Vs. The PS2/Week 3
Week 3 of Rob Vs. The PS2 Commenced on the 19th of January 2015 and ended on the 24th January 2015. Sonic Mega Collection Plus Sonic Mega Collection Plus is the 16th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Sonic Mega Collection Plus (Or Sonic Mega Collection +), a collection of games starring everyone's favourite (and only) blue hedgehog, Sonic. Sadly the PAL Version of this game is ruined by the horrible and sloppy PAL Conversion, where it runs 25% slower. You'd think that would make Sonic easier to control, correct? No, you're sadly mistaken as Sonic needs speed for the controls and gameplay to work, and this game just doesn't have that." He chooses the original Sonic The Hedgehog for Sega Mega Drive and gets to Act 3, however he fails to get Doctor Eggman due to the PAL Slowdown ruining Sonic's controls. Pro Evolution Soccer 2 Pro Evolution Soccer 2 is the 17th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Pro Evolution Soccer 2, the second in Konami's Pro Evolution Soccer series. Pro Evolution Soccer 2 is Rob's favourite in the series, mainly because it's the one that he played the most. But does it hold up to modern standards? Let's find out." He chooses a friendly match between Yorkshire and Valdai. He wins the game 1-0. Midnight Club II Midnight Club II is the 18th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Midnight Club II, the second game in the Midnight Club series. This game supports Online Play but was released before the Network Adapter was released in Europe. Midnight Club II is really fun, and he prefers it to the Original Midnight Club." He does the first race against his opponents and wins, while his second race takes multiple tries, mainly due to glitches. Thrillville: Off The Rails Thrillville: Off The Rails is the 19th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Thrillville: Off The Rails, a Theme Park Simulator, from Frontier, the same people behind Rollercoaster Tycoon 3, so you know it's going to be good. Thrillville: Off The Rails is the second in the Thrillville series, and the last, but in this one, you can make your coasters Go Off The Rails. They'll land again, but they will GO OFF THE RAILS! I hope you have insurance." He completes part of the tutorial, and realises that it will take a long time to get into the game. The Getaway The Getaway is the 20th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays The Getaway, Sony's 2003 answer to the Grand Theft Auto series. Play as a guy I've already forgotten the name to as you save your Son from the evil clutches of Charlie. And while he is Charlie, I'm not going to reference a certain Satirical magazine in this description. " He completes the first mission, although he does die. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories is the 21st episode of the series. The description is: "Rob play Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, a 2007 Port of the PSP game. It's the last Grand Theft Auto series on a 6th Gen console, and he didn't really get into it much. Maybe he'll give it another go later." He completes the first mission, then goes around killing people.